


.

by reminder0524



Category: reminder0524
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminder0524/pseuds/reminder0524





	.

李汶翰紧紧抱着陈宥维，头埋在他的胸口，眼眶热热的。陈宥维察觉到他的不对劲，松开李汶翰却看到他红彤彤的眼眶，心一下子揪紧了，轻吻李汶翰的鼻尖和嘴唇。李汶翰则抓着陈宥维的衣服加深这个吻，牙齿在对方嘴唇上留下几个浅浅的牙印。

陈宥维放在李汶翰肩膀上的手慢慢下滑扣住他的腰，两个人紧紧贴在一起。吻着吻着，陈宥维起了反应，下身硬挺着顶着李汶翰的小腹。李汶翰自然也察觉到了陈宥维身下的变化，耳尖渐渐变得通红，把脸埋进陈宥维肩膀。

“让我抱一会。”陈宥维道。

李汶翰乖乖地让陈宥维抱着，半晌，他小声道：“可以的，我家有‘那个’。”

陈宥维只觉得李汶翰可爱，呼出的气体喷在李汶翰耳侧，笑道：“哪个？”

李汶翰羞愤地锤了陈宥维一拳，虽然李汶翰看起来瘦，但其实是个实实在在的举铁玩家，这一拳下去把陈宥维痛得不轻。

“你真下手这么重啊。”

陈宥维捂着被打的地方龇牙咧嘴，李汶翰被他的表情逗笑了，但也怕真的给人打出什么毛病来，担心地帮陈宥维揉他的胸口。

“你没事吧？”

“有事。但亲亲你就好了。”

陈宥维低头吻他，轻易地顶进李汶翰的口腔，扫过他的每一颗牙齿。李汶翰被吻得意乱情迷，乖乖地伸着舌头，任陈宥维用犬齿轻咬他的舌尖。

“唔.....”陈宥维手下也没闲着，时轻时重地揉捏着李汶翰的下身，引来一阵阵舒服的哼声。

陈宥维用李汶翰第一次射出的东西给他做扩张，穴肉在陈宥维手指的开拓下软绵绵地蠕动着，李汶翰胸前的两粒也被咬得充血肿胀。

陈宥维坚硬如铁的肉棒在李汶翰的穴口轻轻戳刺，李汶翰被撩得难受，紧紧抱着陈宥维用只有两人听得到的气音说“东西在我床头柜里”。

陈宥维硬邦邦的东西一直抵着李汶翰滑嫩的臀缝，抱着姿势像考拉一样又热又湿的李汶翰超卧室走去。


End file.
